A Peaceful Life
by AnonymousIX
Summary: In the end, peace is what Lelouch vi Britannia wants. And peace is what he had achieved. But he did not have the life to live it. A boy wakes up in an unknown world with no memory. Settling down and living a peaceful life, - befriended with some not-so-peaceful friends - he feels contented already. However, when someone threatens the peace, what will happen? Post R2, non-romance
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay... This is my very first story! I present you... *cue drumroll..* A PEACEFUL LIFE!

Warning: Um... character death... but he's not really dead *nudge & winks* Might have grammar mistakes and typos...

Disclaimers: I OWN CODE GEASS AND FAIRY TAIL! Oh, the great me...

(Please take note of the sarcasm-laced Disclaimer)

* * *

**Prologue Part 1: Zero Requiem**

_A.T.B. 2018, Area 11_

The float carrying the prisoners - mostly members of the Order of the Black Knights and leaders of the UN - who dare oppose His Highness stopped in the streets. A large crowd surrounded the parade. As the emperor entered the scene on his own float, the crowd did not cheer.

No, this was not their savior. This was Lelouch vi Britannia, dubbed the Demon Emperor, who by violent means, ruled the whole world. This was the first and only man who achieved dictatorship, with the whole world under his hands. This, was the much hated, yet feared, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Our Emperor, Lelouch, has finally completed his glorious goal of unifying the world. Glory to Emperor Lelouch! All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch!", the announcer said proudly.

The crowd only watched in anger and fear. The emperor had only successfully achieved his goal of unifying the world with violence, sacrificing countless of innocent lifes. Now, the emperor was going to execute the citizen's only hope, the so-called "prisoners" who opposed the emperor.

Suddenly...  
"Look! It's Zero!", a voice among the crowd shouted.

Immediately, the attention was turned from the Emperor to the masked hero of justice, Zero.

The Knightmares guarding the emperor immediately fired bullets at the terrorist. With inhuman speed, Zero dodged all of the bullets, heading towards the float that was carrying the emperor.

"Don't fire, I'll take him on!", Lord Jeremiah Gottwald commanded to the troops as he dashed forward to Zero. Zero jumped onto him with ease and from there, jumped past Nunnally, then Schneizel, and finally reaching the emperor.

When the emperor saw the terrorist, he (pretended to) gasped in surprise. "Why you insolent-", the emperor started of as he was pulling out his gun, but Zero easily knocked it out of the emperor's hand with a sword. If one would pay more concentration to the sword, they would notice that it was belonging to the late Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero of the emperor. In fact, it was the emperor who had bestowed the sword to said knight in his knighting ceremony. However, all eyes was only concentrated towards the masked hero of justice and the emperor. Oblivious to the crowd, the emperor couldn't help but smirk as the sword was reaching him. After all, his plan was going on smoothly. Soon, the world will turn into a more peaceful and safe one, one which the weak can live in, and the strong will protect the weak.

And finally, the culmination of the Zero Requiem reached. Zero pierced through the emperor in the abdominal area.

Lelouch could feel the pain in his abdominal area. Almost immediately, crimson liquid came flowing out and stained his white robe. He hissed in pain and fell onto the masked hero's shoulder for support.

"Lelouch...", Suzaku whispered through the mask, tears which he had finally given up on stopping pouring out in the mask.

"This is also your punishment...", Lelouch whispered in Suza- no, Zero's ear.

"You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever... You will no longer be able to live as Suzaku Kururugi...", Lelouch whispered to his friend despite the pain becoming too overwhelming. One of his hands reached up to caress Zero's mask... The mask which he had worn, and now he had pass on to his best friend. An symbol of justice.

Lelouch knew his time has came. But he still have not finished his words. His words needed to reach his friend before it was too late.

Using the last of his strength, he whispered to Zero in his ear, "You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world... forever".

"This Geass, I solemnly accept!", Suzaku answered.

'Good', Lelouch though, but was unable to voice it.

Suzaku, albeit reluctantly, pulled the sword out of the emperor - his friend - to spare him from any more pain. He watched as Lelouch stumbled and slid down the float to where his sister was chained, staining the Britannian flag with his blood in progress.

Somehow, Suzaku felt like chuckling. Even in his death, Lelouch managed to pull it off dramatically.

"Nii-sama?", Nunnaly asked shakily. She reached out for her brother's hand, noticing that although he was dying, he was actually smiling.

As Nunnaly held her brother's hand, she saw a flash of images. His actions, plans... and his true intention. Nunnaly's eyes were now filled with tears as she realized what her brother had done.

"It can't be... Brother.. you were.. all along..."

Nunnaly held her beloved nii-sama hands while sobbing. "Brother, I love you!", she said as she noticed her brother looking at her.

"Yes, I have...destroyed the world...and created...a..new."

And with that, Lelouch's eyes closed, signalling his departure.

"Nii-sama! No! Open your eyes! Please... Nii-sama!", Nunnaly sobbed.

The crowd just watched as Nunnally sobbed, desperately begging for her brother to wake up.

"Lelouch the Demon has died! Release the hostages!", Cornelia yelled suddenly, as she led the remaining Black Knights and citizens. The army, knowing that it was a losing battle, retreated.

"This is unfair... I would have been happy with just living with you, Nii-sama. I can't bear a future without you, Nii-sama. I just can't...", Nunnaly continued, sobbing while holding her brother's hand tightly.

Suzaku just watched, his tears now flowing freely. He did not know what to do. He just killed his best friend... And his last will was for him to assume the role of being the symbol of justice, Zero. But Suzaku did not want to...

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! (1)", The crowd chanted.

And that just made Suzaku's endless tears (if possible) flow more rapidly.

* * *

Prologue Part 2: Awakening

Lelouch winced and slowly opened his eyes, immediately regretting doing so. He quickly used his arm to cover his eyes from teh mighty glare of the Sun. Groaning, he sat up and started analyzing his surroundings.

'I'm in a forest. And... there's two person approaching me', Lelouch thought.

"You're awake?", a goofy voice belonging to a male asked. Lelouch looked up - groaning from a headache he just discovered - and saw a guy with pinkish-red hair. Beside him was a girl with blond, shoulder length hair.

"We found you here just a second ago, are you alright?", the girl asked him. She bent down towards Lelouch and handed him a leather bottle, asking, "Do you need some water? You seem dehydrated."

"Thanks.", Lelouch manged to mumble and drank the water. "Where am I?", Lelouch asked. Despite his head swarmed with millions of question, he figured he should ask slowly.

"The South Forest of Magnolia (2)", The girl answered. "Are you lost?"

"I-", Lelouch started but stopped. Frowning, he repeated the word, 'Magnolia, Magnolia, Magnolia' in his head, but finding the word unfamiliar.

"Guess you are.", the boy said. "I'm Natsu, by the way."  
"And I'm Lucy.", the girl said, smiling cheerfully.  
"And I'm Happpy!", another voiced said, extremely happily (name sake).

"Who-?", Lelouch said, scanning for the third person he wasn't aware of.  
And the source of the sound came from a blue, flying cat with wings.

Correction, a TALKING, BLUE, FLYING CAT with WINGS.

Cats. Lelouch did not favor cats. Especially a black one with the name of... what?

"And you are...?", Lucy asked, interrupting Lelouch's train of thoughts.

"I am Lelouch.", Lelouch answerd.

"Where are you from? Maybe we can help you.", Lucy asked.

"I am from...", Lelouch started before trailing off.

He realized something he should have known earlier. This explains the emptiness he felt in his head. Other than his first name and his dislikeness of a certain black cat he had no memory of, he remembered nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And, as if on cue, Lelouch fainted.

* * *

(1) Yes, I literally "Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V" it...  
(2) I just made that up... Well, I'm a bit clueless about the settings in Fairy Tail, forgive me.

A/N: And that's it! My first fanfiction! How is it? Please review... Please! Although I'm not expecting much, as this is, after all, my first. I don't know where the idea came from... I just had the urge to contribute to the fandom after reading some REALLY REALLY good fan fictions. Anyway, thank you for reading! I'd seriously appreciate it if you review, though. I'd like to know how I did.

- I think my updating schedule should be... every Sunday night. SHOULD BE. I already wrote down the story all up to Chapter 4... so you can expect my next chapter soon. Until I get my hands on the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yes. Today is a school holiday in my country, so I can update! And I'm really really happy. I just uploaded this four days ago and I already have 98 views, one review, 6 people put it on their following list, and 2 people on their favorite list! It really means a lot to me as this is after all, my first story. I will try to update this as soon as possible. **

**And, thank you to _Rafchi_ who took the time to review, albeit a short one, I'm extremely grateful. And yes, I will update more and thank you for finding this interesting! **

**Another thanks to _gaarasean47_ (not a user, just that he goes on the internet with this name), my brother who actually provided me with some ideas.**

**And did I ever mention this? Unfortunately, I am not planning to add romance to this story, unless forced to. Even if there is, it'll be mild. **

**Disclaimer: Both Code Geass, Fairy Tail, and anything regarding them does not belong to me... However much I want them.**

**Warning: Um... OOC (since Lelouch lost his memories), OC, character death (again! um, *nudge and winks*), violence and minor language. **

**Yours Sincerely,  
IX**

* * *

_Lelouch realized something he should have known. This explains the emptiness he felt in his head._  
_Other than his first name and his dis-likeness towards black cats, he remembered nothing And, as if on cue, Lelouch fainted._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not So Peaceful Anymore...**

A month has passed since Lelouch's... "awakening". Although Lelouch barely remembers anything of his past life, he managed to settle down and lead a peaceful life with the help of the Fairy Tail guild member whom he had befriended.

For the record, Lelouch found himself a decent job, with an equally decent pay, in a bakery shop. His job just increases the chance of bonding with the Fairy Tail members as most of his job requires him to deliver cakes and pastries to the guild. Over the month, he had became someone familiar to the guild. Today was no different - or so he thought.

"Strawberry Shortcake... for Erza Scarlet!", Lelouch said as he entered the guild. Immediately, Erza ran to Lelouch, took the cake, mumbled a thanks, then went on to indulge in her... paradise.

Lelouch just chuckled as he walked to Mirajane and handed her the rest of the pastries.

"Thanks for the hard work as always, Lelouch.", Mirajane said.

"Well, I get a pay for this.", Lelouch shrugged.

"Lelouch! It's been a long time.", Lucy said suddenly, approaching Lelouch.

"Aye! Me, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray went on a mission.", Happy said (happily, just for his name's sake) while flying towards Lelouch.

Natsu just grumbled and lied on the counter, ordering some fire dishes from Mirajane while a half-naked Gray ran around the guild, asking for the location of his clothes.

And we all know what Erza was doing by now... do we?

"I see," Lelouch said. "I should head back to the shop no-", Lelouch added but was cut short when he heard an explosion by the entrance. All heads snapped to look at the entrance destroyed, and those near it sprawled on the guild, fatally injured.

"WHO THE HELL DARE ATTACK FAIRY TAIL?!", Natsu shouted and started heading towards the entrance, followed by many other angry Fairy Tail mages. Mirajane then took the injured members to the back of the guild. Without thinking, Lelouch immediately ran and help Mirajane.

Not that he was much help.

And we all know why.

By the time Mirajane transported 15 members, Lelouch only managed one.

And Lelouch understood that he _MUST_ hate physical activities a lot in his past life... Because he do, now.

"There are still some other wounded ones outside, Lelouch. I need to help them. Can you stay here and keep them safe? If an enemy comes, shout immediately.", Mirajane said to Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded.

"And, Lelouch... run away after that. I don't want you getting involved for nothing. These enemies are strong.", Mirajane added, before quickly leaving.

"Wait!", Lelouch yelled for Mira while grabbing her hand.

"Stay here!", Mira insisted. "It's dangerous out ther-", she started but trailed off when she heard an explosion too close to where they are now.

Quickly, she shoved Lelouch into a hiding place out of the enemies eyesight and dangerously approach the enemy, realeasing a dangerous and intimidating aura around her. All the while signalling Lelouch to run away.

And so he did. Lelouch crawled away silently, forming a plan to call for assistance after he escaped.

'The attacker chose a wise time to strike, when the master and most of the S-Class mages are not in the guild... They must have planned it all.', Lelouch thought, before stoppping dead in his tracks.

There, in front of him, stood a menacing looking man, grinning evilly (and gleefully) at him, before striking his spear down towards Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch awoke to the sound of a thumping. It had a fast tempo, and annoyingly loud. To Lelocuh, he felt like being at a renovation site, with the (stupid) renovator forgetting the usage of a sound filter.

Lelouch realized that he was lying on some... _wait._

_A sound filter...? Now, where did that come from._

Lelouch became painfully aware that he was trapped in an enclosed place. The surrounding was extremely dark, to the extent where he could not see anything but darkness. Lelouch was aware of how nicely sealed the box (he assumed) was. They were absolutely no light seeping through cracks. How is it that he had not suffocated from lack of air yet?

Then, Lelouch felt his heart stop a beat as he realized what the box (oh, how he would pray for it to really be a box) was.

It was long and thin, shapped to fit Lelouch but left some space open. Like... a _coffin_.

'A coffin...', Lelouch thought to himself. 'But I'm very much alive.'

The thumping sound - which was forgotten - became painfully louder (to his ears) each second.

'Is someone... digging up the coffin?', Lelouch wondered as his hands reached to touch the lid of the coffin.

'Is there a possibility?'  
'Am I really alive, in a coffin?'  
'God... this is... uncomfortable.'  
'... And suffocating. Obvious lack of air.'  
'How do people spent the rest of their life... while, dead life, lying in something like this?'  
'And... how and I alive again..?'

Lelouch's hands wandered towards his chest to feel for his heartbeat, which was there.

However, there was a scar there. His wound. Fatally on his heart, not missing even a millimeter.

It was impossible for the strike to miss. So... how was he alive?

Lelouch remembered studying his body the next day after his awakening. He had noticed a scar in his chest, not directly on the heart, but fatal enough. And his neck, there was a strange tatoo. Like a flying bird or something...

God, Lelouch past life must be like hell. Getting stabbed fatally on the chest (now twice), yet surviving. And Lelouch was sure that he was not someone to get a tattoo.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a 'clunk' on the lid of his coffin. The person who was digging him up seem to have his job done.

The lid of the coffin was lifted up a moment later. Light seeped through the lid as it was opening mercilessly, as if quickly destroying any darkness there is.

Groaning, Lelouch covered his eyes from the light with his arm.

"Already awake?", a female voice asked as she reached out her hand towards Lelouch.

Lelouch accepted the hand as it pulled him up, while muttering "Anyone would in such an awful environment with a noise growing louder and louder every second above me."

"I'm sorry,", the girl said while smiling at Lelouch. "You're everything _they_ described you to be, Lelouch-sama."

"_They_? Do you know me? And who is this _'they'_ you mentioned? Are they connected to my past?", Lelouch immediately inquired.

"I'm not allowed to say.", the girl said, smiling sadly while shaking her head.

"Why?", Lelouch insisted. "I believe I have the rights to know my past, who am I... And... how the hell am I still alive after surviving a stab through my heart? Not to mention the coffin being completely airtight!"

"Because...", the girl started but trailed off, looking no longer at Lelocuh but turned her head towards her right.

"Because what?", Lelouch insisted.

"Because Lelouch-sama is an immortal.", the girl said while looking back at Lelouch with a smile.

'That explains everything...', Lelouch thought. 'A cursed immortal... _wait, **WHAT?!**'_

And yes, he voiced out the last word, with a big volume increase.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first chapter, done! How is it how is it how is it? Please review, follow and.. uh, favorite? *looking in your eyes with puppy-like eyes***

**So yes, I figured that since Fairy Tail actually sells food, there must be someone providing them something to sell, unless they cook themselves... so yea.**

**And thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and put it in your favorite list... Strangely though, the one who reviewed didn't follow or favorite it, and the one who actually followed and put it in your favorite list didn't review. **

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. Thank you for reading, and please review once again! **

**Yours sincerely,**  
**IX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decide that I shall insert important notes, replies to reviews, and dedication etc. at the top, and rambles at the bottom. Oh, and have I gained enough readers to play the Q&A's? I shall, then.  
My updating time shall be random, as I have no computer at home and I can only update in my father's office. But I'll update soon, as today marks the first day of a 2-week school holiday! (IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, IT WAS A PUBLIC HOLIDAY)  
And, do you think I need a Beta? If so, do you wanna be one, or introduce one. Cause... I'm new at this.**

**And this chapter is pretty short, sorry!**

**Thanks to _Rafchi, OBSERVER01, 3HAH3, voidblade6_ for the reviews! To _Rafchi_ and _OBSERVER01, _thank you for reviewing, and you are having a review streak here! So continue (yes, I'm trying to con you into continuous reviews). **

**To _3HAH3_, thank you for making an effort to review (and even reading it) even if English is not your major. To tell the truth, English isn't the main language in my country too, but I just use it as my main language in my life. =P**

**To _voidblade6_, THEN I SHALL DO MY BEST AND MAKE YOU FAV IT! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**OC Profile: (I have more detailed ones but.. they contain SPOILERS!)**

Name: Vladry (Say it with me, pronounced Vlaed-ri)  
Age: ? (Looks say 14 - 15)  
Gender: Female  
Description: Pink-haired, tied in a short ponytail; Amber eyes; Petite figure.  
Height: 154 cm  
Weight: 39 kg  
Notes: Often portrayed in the story in a white and pink dress with knee-high white boots; Associated with the color amber

Name: Schubert Stormfold  
Age: 31  
Gender: Male  
Description: Long, blond hair, tied loosely in a low ponytail; Sky-blue eyes; and, um... muscular, tall... UGH! KINDLY IMAGINE SCHNEIZEL'S FIGURE; Slightly tanned  
Height: 185 cm  
Weight: 52 kg  
Notes: Often portrayed in the story in emperor robes, meaning white robes and extravagant cape etc; associated with the color white

Name: Azure Wolfgang (READ WITH ME! A-ZU-RE (japanese styled), not azure (english), as in clear blue like the sky, as in his eye's colour)  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Description: Shoulder-length, silver hair; azure eyes; tall; lean; pale-skinned  
Height: 179 cm  
Weight: 48 kg

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Lucy helped carry another mage into the cave. After the attack - in which Fairy Tail lost - Mirajane led us in retreat to the forest. They found a cave that was at least fit to live in for a short period of time. Fortunately, some of them were smart enough to grab some first aid kit, emergency rations and other useful neccessaties with them.

The number of casualties were high. Or, technically, unknown. They retreated in time, but only a handul of them managed to escape, keep up, and survive. According ot the headcount, they were 24 of them that survived (in Lucy's current group), and 16 of them were fatally wounded. However, they could not go to the hopital, or even return to the city. As much as Lucy hated to admit it, they were now labeled as fugitives, terrorists, going against the new-found government.

Fiore never had a monarchy or anything of that sort. However, their attacker's leader, a man named Schubert Stormfold, led an uprise and toppled the Magic Council, formed a government of his own (from the scratch), making himself the monarch, the emperor. Thus, this 'emperor' immediately sent forces to destroy all magic guild which he deemed useless (or dangerous), or the ones that did not acknowledge his leadership.

That was all the information Lucy and Levy gathered when they sneaked out to the city. Now, they had to focus on surviving.

"Food!", Natsu's voice boomed from the cave's entrance. "I caught 18 animals!", he continued proudly.

"Loser, I caught 20", Gray stated, standing behind Natsu.

Natsu growled. "It's not like we can cook it without MY fire."

"And it's not live we can preserve the food with MY ice."

"Meh! We don't even need to preserve it. I'll eat it all!"

And with that, the much expeceted fight occured. Until a fearsome Erza showed up.

* * *

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Immortal... Lelouch could not believe how easily he accepted it, as if he knew immortals exist. Yet, a part of him told him that was wrong. He was NOT suppose to be an immortal. With everything going on, things only seem to be gettinng more and more confusing.

The girl who rescued him introduced herself as Vlairy (once again, pronounced as Vlae-Ri). Her hair was a colour similar to Natsu, a pinkish shade. Based on her height, Lelouch made an assumption for her to be around 14 to 15 years old.

Vlairy then continued to inform him about Fairy Tail's current status.

"WHAT?! Impossible! Fairy Tail would never fall!", Lelouch exclaimed, obviously taken aback.

"That is, if the government is not against them", Vlairy pointed out.

"Government? The Magic Council? I have heard that Fairy Tail and the council are not on the best terms, but the council would not commit such irrational act. Fairy Tail is practically worshipped! Civillians would not agree to the council if the council as much as disband the guild, not to say massacre it!"

"That is true. However, we are not talking abouth the council here. The council no longer exist. The new government. Formed by Emperor Schubert Stormfold, he has defeated the council and claim Fiore for himself. Of course the City Hall will obey his wish. And we are... powerless against him.", Vlairy explained solemnly.

"And that is where you come in!", Vlairy said suddenly, reverting back to her all smiles attitude. "You shall be the immortal that leads us back to peace, as he said."

"He?", Lelouch asked, eyeing Vlairy suspiciously. "Care to tell me who 'he' is?"

"'He' shall remain as 'he'.", Vlairy answered cheerfully, and with that, handing Lelouch a map.

Lelouch opened the map and examined it. A red 'X' mark was sprawled on the map, and a blue 'O' was sprawled a little to the left.

"What is this?", Lelouch inquired.

"'X' marks the treasure. 'O' is where you are.", Vlairy answered.

"Treasure? You means... where the remaining members of Fairy Tail are?", Lelouch guessed.

Nodding, Vlairy answered, "Follow them, and you shall uncover you past."

* * *

**Somewhere in Magnolia, Fiore...**

"Your Majesty! We have successfully secure the remaining magic guilds of this city.", Lord Azure said, kneeling in front of his emperor.

"Fairy Tail as well?", the emperor asked, signalling his knight to stand.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Although I do not see them as much of a trouble.", Lord Azure replied. "In fact, they were defeated rather easily. We did not even dispatch our greatest troops."

"But they retreated, yes? And their top mages, most of them are on the mission. Those are the ones we should beware of. They, and other surviving mages and citizens, might collaborate and form a rebellion.", the emperor said. " I know that a rebellion is inevitable, but the weaker they are, the better."

"Worry not, Your Majesty. I have sent our best co-ops to locate the remaining survivors.", Lord Azure answered.

"Very well. I trust you as my knight. You may take your leave."

"Yes, Your Highness.", Lord Azure said, and with that, he retreated towards the exit.

'_I only hope a second Zero will not appear_', the emperor thought solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! Cliffy! My very first CLIFFY! Okay, question time! Relating to the story, what do you think the emperor means by 'I only hope a second Zero will not appear'? Yes, I already know the answer. But, well, my beloved readers, humour me! And if you get the answer correct, I'll give you a special mention!**

**Another question, slightly relating to the story.  
As I was writing my previous chapter, I found it hard to describe the Geass Sigil like I don't know what it is. 'a flying bird or something' just sounds... retard? The truth is, I have a perfect answer, but it could not be used in the story. Answer? MAZDA! Understand? Understand? If you don't, google the image of MAZDA LOGO and you'll understand.  
So... QUESTION!  
DESCRIBE THE GEASS SIGIL IN THE MOST DESCRIPTIVE WAY USING THE LEAST AMOUNT OF WORDS.  
Humour me, the winner will have a special mention. And... whatever do you want. Ask me and I'll see if I can fulfil it.**

**Yours sincerely,  
IX**


End file.
